Basil of Baker Street and the Frzen Heart of London
by foxiso
Summary: in collaboration with FandeBasildeBakerStreet. Basil and Dawson are back on a new case. In the Great British Museum, a mummy named "the Frozen Heart" has been discovered and came back to life. Born with secret powers so great that alone she has stayed in fear. and once the force no longer hidden, one day she lets it go. And all of London was frozen, in eternal ice and snow.
1. author's notes

author's notes:

this is the english translation of the fanfic "Basil de Baker Street et le Coeur de Glace de Londres"

A fanfic in collaboration with the author FandeBasildeBakerStreet

it a crossover between the two Disney Movies "The Great Mouse Detective" and "Frozen"

One year after Ratigan's defeat, Basil and Dawson are back on a new case.

In the Great British Museum, a mummy named "the Frozen Heart" has been discovered and came back to life.

Born with secret powers so great that alone she has stayed in fear.

and once the force no longer hidden, one day she lets it go.

And all of London was frozen, in eternal ice and snow.

Only Basil, Dawson, Toby and the brave little Olivia can do everything in their power, to find "the Frozen Heart" to stop the eternal winter, but unknown to them, an obscure shadow has risen back from the past for revenge.

alright now enjoy,

Na na na heyana  
Hahiyaha naha  
Naheya heya na yanuwa  
Anhahe yunuwana ...


	2. prologue

One year had passed since I met Basil of Baker Street. This young chap, as strange and stubborn as he is, he was an incredibly talented detective, and even if he didn't show it, he still cared for others as I witnessed it so often as we solved many cases together. And I knew that once I became his trusty associate, my life wouldn't be as quiet as I hoped for, once I came back from Afghanistan. But I would have never imagine that I was about to live an adventure like the one I'm about to tell you!

And...huh ...hehe... we...well maybe I went a little bit too far. Let me enligthen you on my identity before I go further on this extraordinary adventure. I'm Doctor David Q. Dawson. I served some times in Afghanistan as the surgeon Major David Q. Dawson. And I left, going back to London hoping to find rest and a litte bit of peace. But as soon as I arrived, I got embarked into the adventure that changed my life forever.

It happened at the eve of our good queen Mousetoria's diamond jubilee. And Ratigan, a diabolical rat, tried to take over our kingdom. He made the terrible mistake of kidnapping the father of a resourceful little girl named Olivia Flaversham. I met her in the streets, it was raining cats and dogs! And she was lost and alone, looking for help. She was looking for a detective leaving down at Baker Street, and in front of such distress, I had offered my help. At 221 B 1/2 Baker Street, we met Mme. Judson, a kind old woman who happened to be the landlady of the detective taht lived there. This young mouse revealed to be amazing! With just one look he could tell you a lot about one self before that person mentions itself to you. And he was quick enought to identify the fiend behind Olivia's misfortune, and it was none other than the nightmarish Professor Ratigan. He kidnapped Olivia's father to build an animatronic version of our queen to proclaim him as royal consort. Luckily, we stopped him, but after a long aerial chase and a fight on top of Big Ben, the Professor was vanquished once and for all, he had fallen from Big Ben.

Since that day, I became Basil's partener and associate. And Olivia and her father left some times going back to Scotland, just some times to be sure that Ratigan wouldn't never come back again. but after many months of searching and no body of Ratigan found (even though it's impossible to survive such fall). The Flavershams came back.

But as we just closed another case. We were about to get (yet again) embarked in a new adventure. And this case didn't come from London nor Ratigan...But in Norway, in the Scandinavian's glaciers.


	3. chapter 1: discovered in ice

Norway 1898:

A group of Historian and archeologist mice are digging through the frozen ground, to find remaining traces of the fearsome vikings, but all they could find are some pots and weapons along with coprses of Nowegian rats. and among all of those mice there is the famous Runald Marker, a grey mice with black hair combed backwards, he is a famous archeologist back in London, he is enough famous to pay the excavations, and he and his team are investigating on the past of Norway.

"so let's see what we've got there" says he as he picked up what he dug out "a brooch with two dragons head on the sides,interesting"

he then puts it in an hankerchief until

"Mr. Marker you must come quick!" says a young male mouse volunteered in the searchs

"what is it?" asked Marker going in the young mouse's direction

"you're not going to believe your eyes!" says the young mouse as he leads Marker down there, on the Jford, where a group were supposed to find remains in the ice, and apparently they have found something, in front of them was standing a tall glacier with a silhouette haloed by a blue light inside of it

"woah...that's not something you see everyday...a mummy in the ice" Marker Exclaimed as he got closer of the glacier

and as he did, he rubbed some snow off at his eyes level, and took a look inside, and he is stunned by what he sees.

There it was, the corpse, still intact of a young female mouse, her skin was blue ice, she had long red hair, she wore a light blue dress and a turquoise mantle and adorned with a snowflake brooch, she seems to have fallen asleep within the glacier but no breathings came out of her mouth, by the style of dress she wore, Runald Marker could deduce that she lived in the XVIIIth Century, she maybe had been caught in The Great Winter of 1709, but why winter pattern on her dress? he had no idea.

"she's a beauty..." sighs Runald Marker in admiration

then he turns around, grabs a pickaxe, and hits a shot in the glacier to free the body of the woman, and as the pickaxe resonates on the glacier, an invisible wave repulses Marker and the others that were around to the ground, as if the glacier protected the girl.

"wow that's just ...WOW!" exclaimed Runald amazed

All of the sudden the natives (who volunteered) screamed of horror and firght, some dropped on their knees and started to pray, some cried holding their heads, and some screamed and nothing else, the english mice were wondering what was going on

"Pedersen! What are they saying?" asked Runald Marker to his assistant

Alberick Pedersen was a white (at the stomach and face) and brown mice with orange hair, he was the historian assistant of Runald Marker, he had maternal scandinavian origins, he knew about the viking and local legends even though he always lived in London, but he treasured his maternal origin side and, the sayings of the natives didn't reasured him one bit.

"they're saying that we shouldn't touch it! That this ice is cursed, let that be!" answered Alberick Pedersen

"have you lost your mind Pedersen?" said Runald irritated by his assistant's remark "look at her! This woman has been here more than a century, maybe surprised by a blizzard! And yet she could have died yesterday she would be in the exact same state! This natural mummy conservation is just perfect, nobody discovered such a thing until now!"

"they said that a beautiful yet dangerous power sleeps in those ice and it shouldn't be woken up!" insisted Pedersen

"a curse, hey? Ah! Don't make me laugh! I am a man of science Pedersen! not some charlatan! and how do they exlain the state of this mummy?" mocked Marker

then an old native approached them , and while making big gestures he said "pass opp den frosne hjerte la det være, eller vil du forbanne alle"

"what again?" asked Marker exausted by the natives behaviour

"he said beware the frozen heart!" translated Pedersen

with that said Runald was thinking for a while and finally he got something

"The Frozen Heart? ...but of course! It's perfect! Alberick you're a genius!" exclaimed Runald Marker exited

"so...you leave it be?" asked the historian

"by St George! you're not thinking about it!" swore Runald "I meant, you found the perfect name for this archeologic wonder!" he finally said content

"really?" sighed Pedersen of exaustion of Marker's behaviour

"of course! what greater name for this Snow Queen than "The Frozen Heart"! Wonderful! I can just see it on the front of the Gret Brittish Museum!" answered Marker with exitment

"don't you think we should..." started Pedersen

but nobody was listening to him, Marker climbed on top and perched himself of the borader of the glacier, and declared with a voice strong and confident on top of the beautiful frozen woman

"Dear recruits! Archeologists, historians, workers and volunteers! Today is a grandful day! Today, in Norway, in this immence glacier, we've found a mummy! a mummy aged of one Century old! And with the help of Nature, her conservation allowed her to arrive to us as beautiful as dawn itself! as beautiful as a queen in her ice palace! and this queen as a name! "The Frozen Heart!", recruits! Take your pickaxes and shovels, and let's free this queen from her icy sarcophagus, let's free "The Frozen Heart"!" said he as he caught the attention of the others

The english mice are taken and charmed by this speech, what pride it is to be part of this discovery with Runald Marker?! Everyone applaused and picked up their tools, without worrying about Pedersen's and the natives warnings, and with motivation, they hit and hit the ice again, sure the work was hard but the promise of glory as greater! and to keep themselves determinate they've started to sing:

Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining,  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining.

Cut through the heart, cold and clear!  
Strike for love and strike for fear!  
See the beauty sharp and sheer,  
Split the ice apart  
And break the frozen heart!

Hyup! Ho!

Watch your step!

Let it go! 

Hyup! Ho!

Watch your step!

Let it go! 

Beautiful!, Powerful!, Dangerous!, Cold!  
Ice has a magic can't be controlled  
Stronger than one!, Stronger than ten!  
Stronger than a hundred men!

Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining,  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining!

Cut through the heart, cold and clear!  
Strike for love and strike for fear!  
There's beauty and there's danger here,  
Split the ice apart  
Beware the frozen heart! 

And after long hours, the workers finally broke the strong ice structure to extract the block in which the mummy is laying, the natives screamed and praid as the english mice sheered the at the extraction of "The Frozen Heart", they attach ropes around the block and pull it gently to the ground. Once on the ground they put it in a sled pulled by a Norwegian Elkhound they adopted and named Bortak.

"easy and slowly" commanded Runald Marker as he led the others into putting the block in the sled

And once it was done, the sled was reafy to leave the Fjord

"it's going to be sensationnal! Everyone in London is going to talk about it! It's going to become a legend!" said Marker as he sat in the sled (at the driver's post)

"you're not thinking about moving her there?!" said Alberick trying to reason the archelogist

Alberick always believed in legends from here and from elsewhere and he respected them, for his family always reminded him to, but trying to convince a mouse such as Marker, it was a lost cause

"oh! just nonsenses my good chap! The day that rabbits fly then I will believe in any form of magic!" said Runald as he helped Alberick getting on the sled

but before leaving he asked Alberick to command the natives to leave for the day, and as soon said it was done!

"let's get going Bortak!" ordered Runald to the dog, and he left the site.

"we'll take the next boat to England! we should send a letter to warn of our arrival, so we can also book a place for our exibition at the museum" said Marker to his team (also on the sled)

"already! But what about the researches?" asked Pedersen chocked

"we'll continue where we left off once we come back, we've got enough things to show along side the "Frozen Heart"" answered Runald "oh I can see it! People will come in crowds and I'll be as popular as Basil with his latest case, and speaking of which! Do send him an invitation to him and his partener" he had

"but Basil does never come to your exhibitions!, he thinks that you have no conscience to not keep the dignity of the corpses you dugged out" explained Alberick

"ppff! the only difference between me and Basil is that he got fresh corpses to examine!" answered Runald

"and the common thing between you too is a strong personality..." whispered Alberick in his wiskers

"I beg you pardon?!" asked Runald indignantly

"nothing" answered Pedersen nervously

And so the "Frozen Heart" left the scandinavian glaciers to meet up with her new fate. In London, little do our team know that what they brought back would changed the world forever.


End file.
